


You alone?

by keyungso



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Carnivals, Ferriswheel, Fluff, M/M, gaysbeinggay, verygay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23091946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: tharntype meeting in a carnival au.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 239





	You alone?

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i’ve always been a smut writer but i am a child of god jesus christ my lord and savior amen so here is a small fluffy one shot for you 💖

Hate is a strong word.

And it’s one of those words that you save only for specific moments. Moments that truly detest or have a passionate hatred on. It’s similar to love, in a way. Though it holds a completely different meaning. 

But today is that special moment. Type hates his friends. 

He hates hates _hates_ them to the core. He hates them so much he can feel his heart boiling and his skin burning. He thinks if he has a gun right now, in his hand, and he’s in a room with his friends, Hitler and who’s North Korea’s president again? Oh yeah, Kim Jong Un and he has two bullets, he might shoot his friends twice. 

Type’s in the carnival. A carnival that his city holds every year to collect donations for the needy. Techno and Seo loves going to it. It’s like a tradition now. Every year they ditch whatever plans they have and go to the carnival and play some games. They go home super exhausted and giddy and Type has to listen to how Techno rode the rollercoaster 10 times without puking oh my god how fucking cool is that? 

Type doesn’t go to carnivals. He hates them. Well, he doesn’t hate them, per se. He just- He has a fear of roller coasters. He hates the way they make him feel like he’s being thrown around in the air and how he’s twirled to every side. It’s terrifying but he will never admit that he’s scared. 

He just doesn’t like carnivals. That’s it. 

But Techno and Seo just loves to make his life miserable because this year, they think it’s a super super great fantastic idea for all of their friend group to go to the carnival together. 

And that is why Type hates them. 

—-

“No.” 

Techno pouts, whining why why whys as Seo sighs beside him. “See? I told you he’ll say no,” he says. 

Techno holds Type by his shoulders. “But why, Type? What’s so bad about carnivals? They’re fun, loud and you meet so many new people! What’s not to like?” 

“Exactly,” Type sighs, gently pushing his hands off his shoulder and going back to reading his book, “I don’t like noisy and crowded places.” 

“But the others agreed to go too!” 

“Who?” 

“Champ and Khom!” 

“Khom agreed?” Type repeats him, a hint of accusation in his tone. The only one who knows about his fear of rollercoaster is Khom, mainly because Khom also has the same fear. 

“Yes,” Seo says, “He says he doesn’t want to but it’ll be a great way to spend time with us before he leaves for America.” 

Ah. Type forgot Khom is leaving in a few days. He sighs. Now he can’t refuse or he’ll look like a massive dick. I mean, it’s not like he’s not already a dick but never mind about that. 

Besides, he can just say he’s hungry or something while they ride roller coasters. 

“Fine,” Type answers after a while, putting his book down, “I’ll go with you.” 

“You’re serious?” 

Type nods, “Yeah. You’re right. It’s the last time we’ll all hangout as a group.”

With the amount of cheers and delighted shouts Seo and Techno are making, Type wonders how in the world he isn’t deaf yet? 

—-

“You alone?” 

Type whips his head from his empty french fry cup to the unfamiliar voice. 

It’s a boy. A cute boy.

With plain black shirt and black pants to match and a simple earring on his left ear. His black hair is let down and slightly messy, probably from the rides, covering most of his forehead. 

He has the prettiest eyes, Type notices. Simple black but looking at it, under his gaze, makes him feel exposed. Kind of turned on. 

“No,” Type shakes his head, taking a fry before realizing he’s finished his 5th cup today, and then he awkwardly takes his hand back. 

“Family then?” the guy asks him. He’s also alone, Type realizes and he really shouldn’t be talking to strangers. What if he suddenly injects him with a numbing potion that paralyzes him and then he’ll sell Type to a bunch of ugly, rich white men? 

“No,” Type replies. “With my friends.” 

“They left you?” 

“Yeah,” Type chuckles softly, then he notices the guy’s apologetic smile and he quickly shakes his head, “I mean no. I mean yes. That’s not what I mean. It’s- It’s just-“ 

The guy raises an eyebrow in question and Type thinks fuck it. It’s not like they’ll be meeting again.

“I’m scared of roller coasters.” 

“Oh,” Tharn nods slowly, slowly letting that sink it. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Type shrugs. “Been waiting for them by eating my fear out but it’s not going too well.” He gestures to the empty cup in his hand.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’m also scared of roller coasters.” 

Type snorts, eyeing him. “You?” 

The guy smiles shyly, sort of and raises his arm defensively. “Why? You didn’t take me as the scaredy cat type?” 

“You look like a cute bodyguard so no, not really,” Type shrugs. 

His heart skips a beat when the guy flashes him a smile. “You think I’m cute?” 

“No,” Type sneers, aiming and throwing his empty cup to the trashcan a few meters away from him, smirking when it goes in aimlessly. He looks back at the guy. “I don’t even know your name.” 

“Tharn.” 

“Tharn?” 

“Mhm. You?” 

“Type.”

Tharn nods and they both fall into this comfortable silence. Type’s playing with his legs, a habit he does. He’s moving it around slightly. They’re both leaning against a railing, just watching people walk past, with crazy hats and big boxes of popcorns and drinks.

“So Type,” Tharn says after a while. Type tilts his head to the side slightly, raising an eyebrow, “Do you want to hang out with me?” 

“With you?”

“I mean you don’t have to,” Tharn smiles, “Just wondering if you know- you would- uh.” 

Type laughs. “Where?” 

“Where?” Tharn stops and repeats him, like he doesn’t expect Type to consider his offer. He blinks a few times, still flustered and his mind is immediately gearing, thinking of games around here that doesn’t involve twirling and high drops, “The Ferris Wheel?” 

“The Ferris Wheel?” Type’s the one repeating him now. “A couple ride?”

Tharn nods, smiling hopefully.

Type smiles to himself, the fact that Tharn doesn’t try to correct him on his couple ride question doesn’t go unnoticed by him. He glances behind him, his friends still nowhere to be seen. They probably have made a bet on who can ride the most of the same ride until one of them throws up. Idiots. 

“Okay. Fine,” Type turns back to Tharn. “I’ll hang out with you.” 

“To- to the Ferris Wheel?” Type wants to laugh at how nervous Tharn looks. 

“Yes, Tharn, to the Ferris Wheel.” 

—

On the way there, Type learns a lot about Tharn. It’s surprisingly easy to talk to him. Their conversation smoothly moves from one topic to another. Maybe it’s because Tharn seems really friendly and warm. Every time he says something, it sounds like he means it. 

Type wonders how old Tharn is. He’s learnt he’s studying engineer, which should surprise Type a little bit but really it doesn’t. He’s literally perfect, obviously he’s studying engineering. He also learns Tharn has a dog. Which he likes to dress up into different cartoon characters. Tharn shows him a picture of his dog with a minion outfit and Type tries not to coo. 

“How old are you?” He asks him. 

“I’m turning 21 this year,” Tharn answers, then he shoots him a look, “You?” 

“19.” 

“So young,” Tharn snickers and Type glares at him halfheartedly. 

“2 years isn’t much,” he says. 

“But 2 years can do a lot of things, my young one.” 

Type is about to open his mouth to argue back when Tharn looks ahead and stops. He follows his gaze. 

“We’re here.” 

The thing is huge. It’s at least 10 feet. And so bright. Lights are plastered all over the thing, different colors and blinking differently yet all at once. 

He looks at Tharn. “Well let’s get in line then.” 

—

In a few minutes, they’re already in front of the line, waiting for their pod to come down. 

“Two?” The girl in charge asks them, smiling.

Tharn nods and grins back. 

It really shouldn’t bother Type but he can feel his face frowning when the girl spends a weird amount of time checking Tharn’s hand for the ticket sticker. 

“You work out?” She asks him, fluttering her eyelashes. 

Tharn nods, then looking at the arrived pod. “Um, can we?” 

“Oh,” she exclaims, like she just remembers she’s working in a carnival, Type rolls his eyes. “Yeah sure. Please go in. I’ll check your friend’s ticket first.” 

Type lets Tharn go ahead, giving his arm for the girl to check. She doesn’t touch him, probably because of the fixed glare he has on. 

“Okay. You’re good.” 

Type puts his hand back into his pocket but before he walks away, he leans closer to her with a slight smirk. “Not friend, by the way. Boyfriend.” 

He doesn’t wait for her reaction and makes his way to his pod, Tharn already waiting for him with a smile.

“You’re good?” He asks him as another girl in charge locks their pod. They start moving almost immediately and Type almost- almost grabs Tharn in surprise. They’re sitting side by side but Tharn’s facing him. It’s hard not to meet his gaze.

“Good.” 

His words to the poor girl crosses his mind again and he wonders why he did it. Tharn isn’t his boyfriend. 

Type doesn’t even know if he’s gay. He’s slept with women before but not men. And especially not men that looks as great as Tharn and as sweet as Tharn and smells as good at him too. 

“Why the ferris wheel?” He asks him. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We could have gone to,” Type shrugs, “the shooting range or bumper cars. Why the ferris wheel?” 

“I don’t know,” It’s Tharn’s turn to shrug now. “I wanted to see the view. But I’m scared of heights, so I need someone to accompany me.” 

“You don’t look scared.” 

“I don’t?” 

“Yeah. Like, when you want to eat something, you’ll look like you want to eat it or when you want to kiss someone for example. You’ll look like....different. You’ll look like you want to kiss someone.” 

“I don’t look like I want to kiss you, Type.” 

Type sputters, gawking. “I didn’t say me, asshole.” 

They’ve reached the top of the ferris wheel and Type feels it going to a temporary stop. They probably got a few minutes. 

“I kind of do though,” Tharn says softly. Type pretends he doesn’t hear it, choosing to whip his head away so that Tharn doesn’t see the blush forming on his cheeks.

He looks out to the view, trying to take his mind out of it. 

“It’s beautiful,” he mumbles.

“Yeah, you are.” 

He whips his head towards Tharn, who’s turned completely bright red with eyes as big as saucers. He’s raising his hands defensively and shaking his head. 

“I mean- it is. It is. The view is beautiful. Not you. I mean, not saying you’re ugly. You’re far from ugly-“ 

Aaaaaaaaah _fuck it._

Type kisses him. 

Was he thinking? Probably not. Is he crazy? Possibly. But god, his lips are so soft against his. And he’s even prettier up close. 

He quickly pulls away, his face warm and his mind heavy. Tharn’s still unmoving, his eyes growing even wider than before- is that possible for someone to look even cuter than thr absolute cutest? Type’s breath is stuck in his throat and he’s about to apologize when Tharn moves towards him, leaning in and his hand goes up to cup Type’s cheek to pull him into another kiss. 

Their pod’s reached the top, stopping for a few minutes. The sun is setting, its crimson and almost pinkish hues merged with the sky. The clouds are tinted pink, blushing at the warm contact of the Sun. Silhouettes of birds scatter all over the view and chirps and sounds of fluttering of their wings can be heard from time to time. 

Below them, the stalls have started to light. The bright lights contrasts with the sunset, making it look like sky was captured and bottles into thousands of little bulbs. 

It’s beautiful, really. 

But Type doesn’t dare move his eyes from the boy in front of him. Tharn is more beautiful than all the sunsets he’s seen. 

They’re still holding on to each other. Tharn’s arms are around him and Type’s hands are in his hair, drawing his closer. Their knees are touching. 

He feels Tharn place soft, small kisses to his lips as they both catch their breaths. Is this what working out feels like? If so, then Type really doesn’t mind doing it often. 

Type wonders when they’ll start moving again. Because it feels like more than 3 minutes already. 

“It’s stunning,” Tharn whispers beside him, finally noticing the view. Type nods in reply, not trusting his probably bruised lips to open. 

Tharn turns back to him, a soft smile on his face. “So..” 

Type raises an eyebrow. 

Tharn grins wider. “You want to..” 

It’s unbearable. The suspense of waiting what he has to ask to him is really driving him insane. Does he want to be his boyfriend? Does he want to hang out? Does he want to leave his game and fuck in a creepy, isolated area of the carnival? 

Tharn’s about to say it when a voice from below interrupts them. 

“Type can you hurry it up and just ask him already?” 

Both of them look down....only to see both his friends looking back up at them. 

_Jesus_. 

“Ai’Type, I can’t keep paying the person to hold your pod up. Ya’ll been kissing for like 5 minutes. Please just ask him out and get down,” Seo shouts, then quickly bowing to the annoyed girl. 

Oh my god, his friends are really going to be the death of him. 

“Sorry,” he rolls his eyes towards Tharn but is smiling apologetically. “My friends are stupid.”

“Type! Did you do the _sex in da box_?” Seo shouts from below and Type drops his head to both of his hands and leans against Tharn’s shoulder, sighing loudly. 

“I think they did. I think they did _the sex in da box!”_

“Jesus, end me please,” Type says. Tharn laughs and only pats his back in support.

Their pod starts moving suddenly and Type feels his cheeks warm, knowing the whistles and teases his friends would give him when they see him. 

He sees Techno and Seo first. They’re both giggling to each other and shouting how grown up Type is and how he’s going to leave the family and abandon them. Champ and Khom are standing beside them. Champ has a sly grin on his face, arms crossed as he takes in Tharn. While sweet Khom looks apologetic, probably because he’s tried his best to control the two idiots. 

“Those your friends?” Tharn leans against him to whisper, breaking into a smile when Techno gasps scandalously and screams porn on the top of his lungs. 

“Yes.” 

They get out of the pub, thanking the girl before walking towards his friend group.

“Hi Type. Who’s this perfectly tall man standing next to you?” Seo says. Techno nods beside him, looking at Tharn up and down like a piece of meat. “Not bad, Type. You got yourself a cute one.” 

Type really wants to dig a hole and bury himself in it, but he’s forced to stand there and glare at his friends, trying his best to threaten them only with his eyes. 

“Hi,” Tharn, a literal angel, decides to break the ice, “I’m Tharn.” 

“Hi Tharn. I’m Techno. This is Seo,” Techno grins. He points at Champ and Khom at the back, “That’s Champ and Khom.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Tharn bows slightly. 

“Aiya! There’s no need to bow. Any friend of Type’s are our friends as well.” 

Seo nudges him, “Any boyfriend of his are also our boyfriend.” 

“That’s true!” 

Tharn blinks politely as they both continue to smile at him. 

“Um-“ 

Type cuts in. “Why don’t we go eat? There’s a stall selling seafood here. I saw it near the entrance just now.” 

“Tharn, you should come,” Khom offers, a gentle smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Champ chimes in, smirking at Type’s flushing face, “It’s fun seeing Type like this.” 

Tharn sends an apologetic smile. “I would love to. But I really have to go. My friends are probably waiting for me already.” 

“Aw damn.” 

“Type convince your boyfriend!!”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

After a few minutes of Type kicking his friends away and making them go before him, he’s finally alone with Tharn again. 

They’re facing each other, just like in the ferris wheel and Type’s suddenly remembers how good Tharn’s lips feel on his. He still can’t believe he kissed him. Did it actually happen or did Type imagine the whole thing? 

“Your friends seem nice,” Tharn says, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Type makes a face, “Gross.” 

Tharn laughs and Type smiles hearing it. He has a nice laugh. Actually Tharn has a nice everything. 

“I should-“ he gestures behind him, “I should go.” 

Type nods. “Okay. Um- see you.” 

“I, uh, I had a great time with you by the way.” 

“Same. I- you were fun to hang out with.” 

Tharn grins. “Thank you.” 

It’s weird. And awkward. How did they go from shoving each other’s tongue down their throats to this awkward fumbling mess? 

Tharn’s walking away now and Type feels anxious. Like a constant tapping sound that’s telling him something is wrong but he doesn’t know what. 

Should he stop him? And ask for his number? Will they ever meet again? 

He wants to call Tharn’s name. He really does. But nothing’s coming out of his mouth and he just doesn’t seem like he’s able to just move. 

Tharn’s walking away and he can’t do anything about it.

But all of the sudden Tharn turns around and he’s running. He’s running towards Type and it all happens so fast that the next second, he has his lips on him again. 

And all of his nerves flies out the window as his arms immediately wraps around Tharn’s neck, pulling him closer and closer. Tharn’s holding him so close. It feels so right. Like they’re meant to be in each others’ arms like a puzzle. 

Type kisses him like he wants to be kissed, like no other person has ever kissed him. Soft and moist, and deep and breathy. And Tharn’s gripping his cheek and tilting his head and suddenly, he feels a push against his lips and Tharn’s tongue is in him, circling every cavern and tasting him all over. 

They pull apart to take in air, forehead pressed against each other as they stare deep into each other’s eyes like they are communicating something. 

Type’s out of breath. It’s quite embarrassing really. He’s a football champion and he’s out if breath only from a kiss? 

“Sorry,” Tharn breathes out against his lips, “But I can’t just walk away from you.” 

Type smirks, “You like me?” 

“I do. I like you very much.” 

Tharn searches for his eyes, trying to tell if Type feels the same way. Which is kind of stupid because if he doesn’t, then why the hell did they just make out in front of random kids and their parents? 

“Okay. Thank god. Cause it’ll be super awkward if you don’t.” 

Tharn responses by pulling his sleeve and slamming their mouths together again. 

And Tharn ends up not going back to find his friends for another good 5 minutes.

—-

Type hates his friends. He really does. But sometimes he admits that they’re mostly the source of his happiness. 

“Babe, can you get that for me?” Tharn says, gesturing to a box. He’s wearing a blue tank top, showing off his built arms. They’re both busy moving Type’s things to Tharn’s place. 

Type hands it to him, watching as a droplet of sweat drips from Tharn’s face down to his face and to his neck and finally disappearing under his shirt. 

“Like what you see?” Tharn says lowly with a smirk. 

“You know I do.” 

Type smiles. Okay fine, maybe he doesn’t really hate his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s but bad and rushed but hope it’ll still enjoyable ! follow my twitter and send me loves : wonuwuh 💖💖✨


End file.
